There is known a synthetic resin bottle that includes a body having a bottom and a circular cross section, in which the body is divided by a waist into an upper body portion and a lower body portion, as well as a modified bottle wherein, for example, a plurality of waists are provided on the upper body portion. Refer, for example, to the pamphlet of International Publication WO2002/081313.